Household appliances, in particular a dishwasher or the like, have a treating chamber through which treating liquid, like a wash liquid, may be recirculated during a treating cycle of operation. A pump is often used to recirculate the liquid in the liquid circuit, with the pump typically being of the impeller-type, with a motor rotatably driving the impeller, which is enclosed within a housing or casing to fluidly isolate the impeller from the pump and form a liquid or volute chamber about the impeller. The casing typically has an axial inlet and a radial outlet whereby liquid is provided to the radial center of the impeller, which then expels the liquid radially outwardly to the outlet.
In cases where the liquid is heated, a heating element may be provided on the casing for heating the liquid within the liquid chamber. The heating element has a heat conducting contact area, which when the heating element may be energized, conducts heat to the liquid within the liquid chamber.